Avalanche
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Frank and Nancy are buried alive. While they wait and talk the attraction they have comes out. After the rescue then what?


Frank opened his eyes feeling something under him. He felt cold and his head was killing him. As he moved he realized that I was under him unconscious. As he tried to get up he saw that we were in an old shack which was buried in the snow because of an avalanche they barely escaped. He moaned fumbling around for his flashlight which he turned on looking around.

He could hear the creak of the shack as the snow put weight on the structure and it worried him.

"Mmmm." I moaned

"Nancy?"

I felt his cool hand touching my cheek.

"Come on, open your eyes."

I slowly opened them seeing his blurry shape above me.

"Frank?" I said, slurring my speech.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said, trying to sit up. He helped me by putting his arm over my shoulders. "Where are we?"

"The shack on the hill. I pushed you in just as the snow buried us."

I looked around alert.

"We are buried?"

"Looks like it. I don't know how long this place will hold." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"So even though we survived the avalanche we could still be crushed by snow?"

"Looks like it." He said

I shivered from cold as he looked back at me.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"We can't build a fire. We'll just have to use our body heat." He said, sitting back against the wall putting his arm around me. I huddled close to him looking around the room.

"What if we are stuck here, Frank?"

"Don't think about that. I know someone will find us." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

Ned Nickerson walked over to where Joe stood talking to some park service police. He was worried thinking about me in an avalanche and with Frank Hardy.

"What's happening?" He asked

"They are going to get a helicopter and search." Joe said, worried.

Ned sighed wishing he could go and help.

I shivered more pulling my coat tighter against me. Frank pulled me closer looking up as we heard more creaks.

"I hope help comes soon." I said

"It will." He said

I put my head against his shoulder thinking about Ned and our fight we had about Frank. Ned stood in my room looking at me mad as I stood facing him in a slinky black dress.

"You can't be serious, Ned. Frank just asked me to dance."

"I don't like him being around you."

"We are friends nothing else."

"Yeah right." He said, leaving.

I sighed sitting on the bed watching the door slam shut.

Frank looked at me as I leaned against him thinking about things.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"Besides being buried alive?" I asked

He smiled faintly looking at me.

"I had a fight with Ned last night and I was just thinking I wish I would have made up with him."

"I am sure he feels the same way."

I lifted my head sighing as I looked down.

"What was the fight about?" He asked

"Oh, you know how he gets." I said, shaking my head.

"He's mad because of me."

"Yes, I told him there was nothing happening, but he….it's nothing."

Frank looked around as I leaned my head back closing my eyes.

"I know he is trying to protect me, but I don't understand why he has to get so mad."

"He loves you, Nan."

"Yeah." I said

He looked up again as I did when another creak distracted us.

"Do you love him?" He asked, as he looked at me.

"I do."

"But?"

I looked at him searching his eyes.

"Nothing."

"What?" Frank asked, moving closer to me.

He watched me look at him with my face so close to his. I looked at his lips moving closer kissing him. He put his cool hand on cheek moving his lips against mine.

Joe tried calling Frank as he stood in the lodge looking at the mountain that we were last on. He got a message saying that his phone was out of service. He sighed looking at the helicopter flying around searching.

Ned walked over looking at the mountain.

"I hope their all right." Joe said

"Me to." Ned said, wishing he hadn't argued with me.

My mind went blank as Frank kissed me with passion. We held onto each other making out as the shack creaked again. He stopped kissing me looking up.

"That was loud." He said

"Yeah." I said, looking up.

Frank looked at me as I took a breath.

"Nan, if anything does happen. I guess I should say I care about you."

"I do to." I said

He smoothed my cheek looking at me. I moved closer kissing him again. He started kissing me then he moved back looking down.

"What's wrong?"

"Callie." He said

"Callie?" I asked

"I promised I would call her today."

I moved away realizing that he was feeling guilty. He sat back against the wall not touching me.

Ned sat alone in the sitting area next to the large window looking out at the snowy landscape. He looked at his hands playing with a paperclip that was on the table thinking about me. All negative thoughts went through his mind. He promised that if I were saved he would try to be a better person.

Frank had been silent for a while and I did not know if he was awake since he was lying on his side on the floor. I trembled wishing someone would come soon.

"Frank?"

"Hmm?" He said, as he looked to the side.

"Can't we talk?"

"What about?"

"I don't know. The kiss."

He moved sitting up looking at me.

"Okay."

I glanced at him then down.

"We both know why this happened."

"Yes."

"The thing is we are close friends. This happens all the time." I said

"Your right." He said

"Good then can we go back to the way we were?"

"I don't think we can." He said, looking down.

"Why not?"

He shifted a little.

"Nan, these little episodes have been happening to us a lot through the years. There is a strong attraction I feel towards you. I can't go back."

I looked at him stunned as he said that. He looked at me seeing my expression.

"Can you go back?"

"Frank what about Ned…and Callie?"

He reached over touching my arms with his hands.

"This is it, Nan, either we break free now or I think we should stop."

"Stop….you mean being friends?"

"Yes."

I opened my mouth to talk jumping as we heard someone shouting at us. Frank stood shouting back as I just sat there. Hours later we were back at the lodge. Ned kissed my head as he held me close to him in the lodge sitting room next to the fireplace. I smiled at him seeing Joe and Frank come in sitting down across from us.

"I called Callie. She will be coming up tomorrow." Frank said, looking at me.

"Great." Ned said

Joe looked at his brother then at me seeing that something was going on. I recovered standing.

"I think I want to grab a nap."

I walked by Ned patting his leg as I walked out glancing at Frank as I left. Frank sat back on the couch thinking. I got in the elevator pressing up when Frank ran in before it closed.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine, Ned and Joe are going to hit the food buffet."

"Good." I said

The bell dinged and the door's opened. I got out followed by Frank. We walked down the hallway towards our rooms. He stopped at his door watching me go down the hall to mine. I looked at him as I unlocked my door. He slowly left his door walking over to me. Opening the door I took his hand leading him in. As the door closed he kissed me as I put my arms around his neck. I moved him back till he fell on the full size bed. He rolled me over till I was on my back exploring my body with his hands.

My cell phone rang as we continued kissing. He moved his lips down my neck as I opened my eyes looking over at my phone on the night stand.

Ned walked to the elevator with Joe as he held the phone to his ear.

"She's not answering."

"She must be sleeping." Joe said, as he went into the elevator with Ned.

"Yeah, I suppose she is exhausted."

Joe nodded looking at the closed doors.

A few hours later I moved on the bed feeling the sheets tangled around my legs. Warm breath hit my neck and I smiled moving to lay against Frank. His bare chest was warm and his heart beat slow making me feel safe. I smoothed my finger over his stomach making him move.

"That tickles." He said

"Sorry."

I felt his chest expand as he took a long breath. I moved up looking at him touching his lips watching him kiss my fingers making me smile.

"What now?" I said

"I don't want to face that."

"Me either, but we have to."

He sighed looking at me reaching up he smoothed my hair.

"I love you, Nancy."

"I love you to."

He smiled faintly pushing his fingers in my hair.

"What's the plan?" He asked

"Well I think we should get dressed."

"Or we could stay here." He said, pulling me down to his lips.

"Mmm, no we have to face the music." I said, wrapping a sheet around my body getting up. A knock at the door made us freeze. Frank sat up as I looked at him slowly walking to the door.

"Nancy?" Ned called

"It's Ned." I said, seeing Frank hurry to get his clothes on the floor.

"Ned, I am taking a shower."

"Oh, come down and we can have dinner."

"You got it."

"Joe is going to get Frank."

"Okay."

I looked over at Frank as he buttoned his pants putting his blue sweater over his head.

"That's my queue to leave." He said

He walked over to the door kissing me then carefully looked out seeing no one he went out. I sighed putting my head against the door. We all went down to eat dinner and enjoy some music the band on stage played. I tried to avoid looking at Frank, but my eyes kept moving to him. He tapped his fingers against the table watching the band play. I looked over at Joe staring at me then he looked at Frank. I knew he suspected something was happening. Ned put his arm around me watching the band.

It was late and we all went up to our rooms. Ned kissed me before pressing the button for the elevator to go up. I then turned walking down the hallway saying goodnight to Joe and Frank. Joe watched Frank's door close then he came over to me touching my arm.

"Nancy, what's going on?"

"What?" I asked

"With you and Frank?"

"Nothing." I said

"You can tell me."

I stared at him as he stared down at me.

"I promise you nothing is going on."

"You swear?"

"Yes."

He nodded walking back to his door. With one look he was gone. I looked at his door close then I went into my room. I laid in bed thinking about Ned and Frank going over pros and cons. A knock at my door roused me. I got up opening it seeing Frank in his pajamas looking tired.

"Can't sleep." He said

I moved letting him in. He sighed walking over to the bed sitting down.

"I have been thinking about what happened since I went to bed." He said

"Me to." I said, sitting next to him.

"Callie is coming tomorrow and I will have to tell her."

"Just tell her you slipped up." I said, looking down. He looked at me reaching over turning my face to look at him.

"Nancy, I never regretted what happened. I love you and I want to be with you."

I felt relief flood my system as he said that.

"Then we will tell them." I said

He nodded leaning in kissing me.

Callie ran over hugging Frank as he met her in the lobby. I came down seeing them together hearing Ned coming down behind me. He took my hand leading me into the breakfast. Ned talked to Callie as I ate some fruit on my plate. Frank looked over at me then at Joe who watched us like a hawk. As I moved Frank leaned over close to my ear.

"We should tell them now."

"I'm scared." I said

"I love you." He said, moving back looking at me. I cleared my throat as Frank stood.

"Since we are all here together I think we should talk about something." He said

I looked down feeling Ned squeeze my shoulder.

"Something happened and what I have to say is not going to be pleasant."

Callie and Ned looked at each other then at us. I felt sick as I continued to look down.

"While Nancy and I were buried we talked and…kissed. We love each other and want to be together."

I looked over seeing Callie looking at me as well as Joe. Not daring to look at Ned I got up leaving quickly.

"How could you?" Callie said, getting up leaving. Frank followed her as Ned and Joe sat still. I paced in my bedroom as a knock at the door made me jump. My stomach knotted I went over answering it seeing Ned.

"So you love him?" He asked

I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He came in slamming the door walking around the room.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were going to get married."

"I'm sorry." I said

"You're sorry, well that means a lot. I loved you!"

"I can't lie to myself anymore, Ned. It's been Frank Hardy all along."

"Well I hope you two are very happy!" He said, leaving.

Callie cried in the elevator going up as Frank stood beside her.

"Callie I am sorry."

"I can't believe you! You were the only one I have loved!" She cried

"What can I do?"

The elevator doors dinged as she glared at him.

"You can leave me alone!"

The doors opened and she looked out seeing me standing there. Callie ran past me as Frank came out watching her go.

"This is a mess." I said

He sighed nodding. I took his hand taking him back in the elevator. The doors opened to the 1st floor opening Joe stood looking in as it opened seeing Frank and I kissing inside.

"Well look who it is?"

We both looked at him as he came in pushing the floor button watching the doors closed after a second he punched the stop button facing us.

"You know you could have told me."

"Sorry." Frank said

"You lied to me." He said, looking at me.

"I know."

He watched me look down then he looked at the doors.

"Are we okay?" Frank asked

"No, but we will be."

Frank nodded looking at me. Joe sighed walking over hugging us both hard.

"It's about time."


End file.
